Stand Inside Your Love
by Mackenzie Thea
Summary: The final, the good, the RIGHT thing for Ron to do, or is it? The climax of the Crestfallen Trilogy (it's the end I swear). A song fic to the SP song of the same title.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that bears the Harry Potter name or mark of approval. Everything Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, random house publishing and Warner Brothers Entertainment. The song "Stand Inside Your Love" was written by Billy Corgan, therefore all those copyrights belong to him and his band The Smashing Pumpkins. If you are someone's cheap and sleazy lawyer looking to make a profit at a poor FanFic writers expense, well shame on you! That's right, shame on you for picking the one author who is as broke as a full but glued shut cookie jar in a house full of six-year-olds!   
  
  
Stand Inside Your Love   
by Mackenzie Thea   
(with just a tad help from Billy Corgan)   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Ron stood there in awe of the emotions displayed before him. In a moment of insecurity he wondered if he could ever feel emotions that deep. He had made up his mind. For Hermione, who he loved and would do anything for, he was standing down. It wasn't a matter of being the bigger man, it was a matter of doing what was known to him all along.   
  
"You and me,   
Meant to be..."   
  
The love that they shared, Hermione and Krum, transcended words, it was indescribable. Yet it was as transparent as the looks on their eyes, and tangable, like you could hold it in your arms, or wrap yourself in it. It wasn't Hermione Ron wanted, it was the love that she and Krum shared. But it wasn't for him, he loved Hermione but their love was different, a friendly, always be there for you love. Her love for Krum was different, it was...   
  
"Immutable,   
Impossible..."   
  
Victor looked past Hermiones eyes to Ron's. For one whole second he was filled with hate, but that feeling left as quickly as it came for Victor's heart was too big to let it fester. Sadness washed over him as his eyes went back and forth from Hermiones tears to Ron's determination. He looked at the situation as though it had already happened. It was over ... but why did it still hurt?   
  
Ron inhaled deeply and said, in a voice uncharacteristically wise and certain.   
"Hermione..."   
  
Hermione jumped at her name as though she had forgotten Ron was there (though she hadn't).   
" ... you and Victor ... Should be together."   
Hermione looked into Victor's eyes and understood Ron's certainty, they should be together.   
  
"It's destiny..."   
  
"Hermy-owny, I am veddy confused..."   
  
"Pure lunacy..."   
  
" ... but I vant to be with you."   
With those words a mysterious warmth washed over him. He looked into Hermione's eyes and saw it, that light! Now brighter than it had ever been before, Victor understood where the warmth came from.   
  
"Incalculable,   
Insufferable..."   
  
The combination of Ron's and Victor's words made Hermione feel like a ballerina, spinning round and round. She felt extraordinary, like she could do anything, like she could fly if she wished to.   
And if I were to fall, Hermione thought looking deep into Victor's eyes, he will be there to catch me.   
  
"For the last time,   
Your everything   
That I want   
And ask for..."   
  
Hermione flung her arms around Victor and he, in turn, held her as though someone was trying to tear her away. He never wanted to let her go, he could stay there, in that moment, forever.   
  
"Your all that I   
Dream..."   
  
Ron stood there in silence, staring openly at their display of love.   
That must be beauty, Ron thought profoundly, Krum must really LOVE Hermione. A tear slide down his face, it was a tear of happiness, where it came from was not for Ron to know. Perhaps joy radiated from the two before him and anyone close enough to them would feel the way they felt. Ron looked away from the two, he thought it only polite as they had just kissed, their first kiss. Ron began walking back toward the Great Hall, where he saw Harry standing looking bewildered.   
Krum must really love Hermione, Ron thought with one glance back at the two, but then, who wouldn't?   
  
"Who wouldn't be the one you love,   
Who wouldn't stand inside your love,   
Protected and the lover of   
A pure soul   
And beautiful   
You..."   
  
Victor kissed Hermione for the first time, he wanted that moment to last forever. the kiss over Hermione pulled back to see Victor's face, it bore an extremely rare smile and equally rare tears.   
"Hermy-owny, I vant you to know, that I lov you..." Words failed Victors as he struggled to say everything he was feeling at once.   
"... before I knew you, I didn't understand lov, it was something you said not something you felt, and, I, well..."   
Hermione pressed a finger to Victor's lips.   
"Shhhh..." And then with a smile added. "I understand."   
  
"Don't understand   
Don't feel me now   
I will breathe   
For the both of us..."   
  
"What's going on with them?" Harry asked Ron back at the Hall. "Lunch is almost over, are you okay?"   
"Huh, oh, yeah I'm okay and they ... they're in love."   
"We need to go to Potions, Snape'll be mad if we're late."   
With more of that newfound wisdom Ron replied.   
"Let her be late, she is right where she wants to be..." and then in a whisper. " ... in heaven."   
  
"Travel the world   
Traverse the skies   
Your home is here   
Within my heart..."   
  
Victor gazed into Heriones eyes, they danced with love and that beautiful light. Hermione had seemed pretty when he had first seen her in the Top Box at the Quidditch World Cup, but he never dreamed he'd feel these emotions for her. He loved her, he'd die for her, he could possibly even kill for her.   
  
"And for the first time   
I feel as though I am   
Reborn in my mind   
Recast as child   
And mystic sage..."   
  
After about four more minutes that felt like eternity Hermione came back down to earth. She told Victor she had to go to Potions. He seemed a little hesitant to let her go, but he did with a kiss softly on the cheek. As she walked toward the castle he called after her.   
"Hermy-owny! I vill wait vor you!" Hermione knew he meant for longer than just potions.   
I vill wait forever if I havet to, he thought to himself, who wouldn't?   
  
"Who wouldn't be   
The one you love   
Who wouldn't   
Stand inside your love!"   
  
  
The End (Promise!)   
  
Afterword by the author   
So now you've finished my tri-song story of the love, sorrow and pride of three amazing characters. Perhaps you feel a bit more for Krum now? No? That's okay. Please don't flame me for the pairing! It's not my fault I'm a hopeless romantic (or is it?). Please review, even if just to say it stinked. So Victor and Hermy got together and promised to try and see each other more. Hermione even sent an owl to her parents asking if she could visit him over break (of course they said no). Meanwhile Ron, still slightly heartbroken, still slightly wise, was begining to see what Harry saw in Cho Chang. But THAT'S another story... *Evil Grin* 


End file.
